


Reasons

by is_jus_me



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mentions of Death, Mentions of alcohol, bit of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/is_jus_me/pseuds/is_jus_me
Summary: The reader has been in the pack for a while now and she’s the quietest and calmest person there is, Derek thinks it’s because of the reason she joined the pack but the real reason she did was a bit different but as her life in the pack continues and more of her past life is revealed to the one and only Derek Hale.





	1. Wise Men Say

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Teen Wolf fic and this takes place somewhere in season 2. So basically Derek’s the Alpha, there’s no Kanima and Jackson’s a werewolf and Alison isn’t a killing machine.

It was your second week in the pack now and you have been training non-stop. You never really talked much to anyone in the pack unless necessary. You just finished training from Derek and it was already night. 

You were in your room (this is in Derek’s loft), as usual, wide awake. Sleepless nights were a goto for you, after having enough of nothingness you took out your laptop and started typing your book down on this website called Wattpad. After getting the bite your brain was also a part of your body that became better so writer's block was hardly ever a problem. 

You were typing furiously when you heard Issac from the room beside yours.

“Stop typing” Issac mumbled

“Try me,” You mumbled back, continuing your story.

“Y/N, I command you to stop,” You heard Derek’s voice from the other room beside yours. Because he was your Alpha you stopped even though you didn’t want to.

You walked to the opposite side of your room and opened the window, letting some fresh air into your room. A few moments later you climbed out of the room and sat on the roof. 

Everyone was awake, Erica, Boyd, Jackson, Issac and Derek. They were waiting, waiting for you. It was normal, they would stay awake until you did your thing. Slowly you let go. 

“Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you?” You softly sang.  

“Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you” You ended the song with a sigh. You listened closely and realized everyone had fallen asleep. You looked up into the sky and there you fell asleep, in the cold night below the stars.

* * *

Today was the day, the day of the full moon. You were prepared at least that’s what you thought but if Derek thinks that you should be chained up you won’t hesitate to listen to him. 

All of the pack was watching including Lydia, Stiles, Allison and Scott who were also here while Derek gave you hard punch in the jaw which caused your whole face to turn but the stoic expression on your face didn’t falter and a sadistic smirk danced on your lips. 

“Ooh, that kinda hurt,” You said still smirking, rubbing your jaw a bit. 

“You’re ready, you don’t need chains,” Derek said.

“B-but, how is that possible? All of us needed chains on our first few full moons,” Issac stuttered. 

“Maybe I’m just better,” You said and walked upstairs into your room. 

You passing the test wasn’t a surprise for you. When you joined the pack you had told Derek that you wanted to join because you had no friends, but there was another reason behind it, a far more superior reason and this reason was also the reason your so-called asshole of a parent agreed for you to join the pack and live with Derek. You absolutely despised your father but you would never do anything without his consent because he was your father even if he was the shittiest one alive.    


	2. I Take That Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack is having a mini party and the reader gets mad when Stiles compares her with Derek, but the next day when Erica does it again the reader loses it and storms out which cause her and Derek to have a talk later on.

The whole pack was just chilling out and watching a movie in the loft, but not you, you were still typing your story down.

“Just stop and watch the damn movie,” Issac and Jackson groaned and Scott grunted in agreement. 

“Bite me,” You replied, this was your standard reply to everything you never bothered with replying to your pack members, it wasn’t because you didn’t like them but it was because you didn’t like socializing and also you had a bit of a temper issue.  

Half an hour later Derek walks into the loft with bottles of Vodka in his hands, “If you guys are gonna do this, you better do it properly,” Derek said putting all the bottles down. About an hour later almost everyone was drunk but you, you weren’t fond of alcohol especially after what happened to your mom.

“You no drink?” Stiles drunkenly asked you

“No,” You answered curtly.

“You’re like Derek, always so sour,” Stiles giggled.

“I’m nothing like Derek,” You gritted out, turning your head slightly to see a drunk Darek stumbling on the floor. You never liked being compared to anyone or being called like someone especially when people said you were like your father. You stormed upstairs, lay on the bed and immediately fell asleep.

When you woke up the next morning, you felt a strong grip on your waist and warmth on your back. You turned around to see Derek’s face and before you could stop yourself you let out a loud scream and kicked him off of your bed. Making the Alpha land on the floor with a thud and let out a tired groan.

“What the hell are you doing here?” You asked Derek, helping him to stand up.

“What do you mean, what am I doing here, this is my room,” He told you.

“Look around sweetheart,” You smirked at him, as he looked around the room a shocked expression painted his face.

“Oh, shit,” He muttered

“Oh shit’s right, now what are you doing in here,” You asked him again. 

“Um, I-I-I’m sorry,” He stuttered, 

“I thought I’d never see the day when the big and scary Alpha Derek will be stuttering,” You laughed him.

“Shut up,” He growled back at you, which caused you to zip your mouth immediately. Derek gave you a smirk knowing he had more power over you and walked out of the room.

Later that day in the afternoon, you were trying to find something to eat in the fridge when Erica strutted over to you. 

“Hey,” She smirked

“What do you want?” You asked, not bothering to make conversation. 

“Can’t you ever be nice to someone, you always so damn sarcastic and sour, exactly like Stiles and Derek,” She said to you. Before you could rip out her throat you slammed the fridge shut and stormed out of the loft.  

You came back a few hours later after calming yourself down. As you entered the loft you saw Derek with arms crossed over his chest and stern look on his face.

“What?” You asked

“What? Is that seriously what you are asking me right now? You can’t just storm out of the loft, like that, because Erica called you sour,” Derek yelled 

“It wasn’t because of that,” You whispered.

“Then what was it?” He asked

“That’s none of your business,” You snarled and started to walk upstairs.

“I command you to tell me Y/N,” Derek said, you stopped dead in your tracks and turned around to look at him. You were shocked, as your alpha, Derek had power over you and if he commanded you to do something you had to. You could feel moisture in your eyes and for the first time in years you were going to cry, it wasn’t that you didn’t trust Derek but you didn’t trust him enough. Upon realizing that you were about to cry Derek realized his mistake. 

“I take that back, I’m sorry Y/N, you don’t have to tell me anything if you don’t want to,” Derek apologized to you, walking over to give you hug.

You hugged him back, you put your head in the crook of his neck and let it out, everything you had inside of you, you let it all out in big wet tears, until you couldn’t cry anymore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed leave me kudos and also throw me some feedback, I would love to hear all of you guys' opinions.


	3. Favourite Beta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting comforted by Derek the reader tells him why she doesn’t like being called like other people.

After what felt like hours you finally lifted your head up from Derek’s shoulder to realize that you had stained his shirt with your tears.

“I’m sorry,” You apologized, looking down at his shirt.

“It doesn’t matter, plus I should be the sorry one, I shouldn’t have done that,” He said to you, looking away from your tear stained face.

“It wasn’t because Erica called me sour” You explained to him.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, I won’t force it,” Derek immediately said to you, before you could say more.

“I want to, I want to because I trust you and also because I need to get this off my chest,” You reassured him. 

“Ok,”

“I got mad because Erica compared me to you and Stiles and the night before Stiles did the same with you and me, they said I was like you,” You explained to him.

“Hey, I’m not  _that_ bad,” Derek said with a fake offended look.

“It’s not about you or Stiles, it’s just being compared to people, you know when I was growing up I was never acknowledged as Y/N but as someone else, people would say you’re exactly like your dad or you’re so much like this person or that person, but it was never you’re Y/N,” You explained, but when you looked Derek’s blank face you could tell that he thought this was stupid.

“Why did I even tell you this, you must think I’m stupid, this was a bad idea,” You groaned and started to walk away when his hand caught your wrist.

“It’s not stupid, I get it, people always compare you to other people but never acknowledge you as your own person it makes you feel like you copied something from other people and you can never be your own person and you just feel like a mixture of a bunch of people,” He said to you.

“Yeah, that, not a lot of people understand that,” You said, facing him, you were shocked that he knew exactly what it was that you felt, you had tried telling your ‘friends’ about this before but they all thought it was stupid to think like that. 

“I know, my sister Laura, she had been through the same thing, she used to complain about it to me but I always dismissed it until it happened to me,” He said.

“Thank you,” 

“For what?”

“For listening and understanding and for not thinking I’m an idiot and should be kicked out of the pack,” You laughed at him.

“I don’t think I’ll ever do that to my favourite beta,” He said to you with a very very small smile that you had to squint your eyes to see.

“I heard that,” You heard Issac say from the staircase.

“How much did you hear?” You asked Issac, conscious if he heard more than he should’ve.

“Just the last 2 sentences, what did I miss?” He asked, breathing a sigh of relief you replied to him with a nothing much and went downstairs to get some food. 

You were glad that you could tell Derek a bit about yourself even if that was a really small part but you were glad anyways because this incident made you trust Derek more than before and for some reason, you liked that.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this story leave me some kudos and throw me some feedback, I'd love to hear you guys' opinions.


	4. Lay With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After telling Derek a bit about herself, she starts trusting Derek once again but when she comes back to home super drunk things become a bit serious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from Derek’s P.O.V

After having Y/N opening up to me, I could start seeing her in a new light and could understand her more. The best part though was that she trusted me more than before which made me glad, especially as her alpha.

Suddenly the door of the loft slammed open as Y/N stumbled in, clearly drunk as hell.

“Heyyyy, Derek,” Y/N slurred. 

“Oh god,” I said as I caught her before she was about to fall down. I put her on her feet when suddenly she hugged me, her fists balled the back of my shirt tightly as she started sobbing into my chest, I hugged her back at the sound of her sobs. I softly ran my hands up and down her back to soothe her.

A few minutes later she stopped crying and lifted her head from my chest to look at me, “Are you ok?” I asked her, to reply to me she shook her head saying no.

“Come on, let’s get you some sleep,” I said dragging her up to her room and surprisingly she didn’t object. 

“Derek?” She mumbled when I was about to leave her room.

“Yeah?” I asked turning around. 

“Can I tell you something?”

“Sure,” I said, she looked at me surprised at my answer then she patted the spot beside her bed telling me to sit down.

“My mother, s-she died today 12 years ago, I was 8 then, ” Y/N hiccupped, crying a bit.

“I’m sorry,” I mumbled, rubbing my hands up and down her back. 

“Don’t be, it’s not your fault,” she said to me, looking up to the roof trying to prevent the tears that were threatening to spill out.

“After that my dad became an alcoholic, he drank every day in sorrow just like any person would, then he would come home and start throwing things around, he would never be there, ever, and then one day he just left and that was 9 years ago, he left me with our maid and he didn’t even say anything to me not even a note,” She gritted still looking up.

“I WAS FUCKING ELEVEN DEREK, FUCKING ELEVEN, AND THAT SON OF A BITCH FUCKING LEFT ME WITH A MAID!” She yelled.

“I loved her Derek, I loved her so damn much, she was so amazing, and when she left it was like, like a part of my heart was taken away from me and when my dad left I-I died, i-it killed me to know that the people I had loved the most left me” She said, tears were streaming down her face, I wanted to say something to comfort her but right now I knew that she just needed to let it all out which is why I didn’t interrupt her.

“I tried to cope with it, I really did but after a few years, I just couldn’t, I lost all my friends, I stopped eating, I started hurting myself and I liked it the cuts they soothed me, they were the only sense of comfort I could get, until one day my maid found out about it and she called my dad and that was the first time in years when I talked to him and that was three years ago, he told me to not do it, and I yelled at him and cut the call, after senior year ended all my classmates went to college and I was sitting at home and dying of depression, I even tried therapy but nothing worked and I always went back to cutting, but it became less when I started to sing and write, unfortunately the self-harm never ended, until you turned me,” She finished, I felt something tug at my heart when she told me about her past, about her mother’s death and her father’s betrayal, and her need to self-harm to stop the pain, it hurt me so much to see her in so much pain and grief I wished so badly to take it all away from her, but I couldn’t because this pain wasn’t physical it was mental, and even though her scars were all healed now they still exsisted deep in her soul.

“Is that why you were able to control yourself so easily,” I asked her.

“I think so, yeah,” She said looking away, letting out a yawn.

“Go to sleep, Y/N, I’ll talk to you in the morning,” I said laying her down on the put, covering her with a blanket but as I was standing up her hand caught my wrist and halted me to a stop.

“Can you lay with me?” Y/N asked me in a small voice.

“Ok,” I whispered, and lay down beside her, without thinking I wrapped my arm around her waist, wanting to protect her from everything, soon I darkness engulfed the both of us, but before I could fall entirely asleep I heard a faint “Thank You” coming from beside me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like the story please leave me some kudos and also throw me some feedback, I'd love to hear you guys' opinions.


	5. Lock Them In a Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader realizes that she has told Derek everything and becomes distant, but Derek isn’t gonna take no for an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This back from the Reader's Point of View.
> 
> Also, this is the last and final chapter.

You slowly opened your eyes because of the sunlight peeking through your bedroom window, you were confused, the last thing you remembered was you telling Derek about your life, Derek! Holy shit Derek, you told Derek. You turned your head slightly to see Derek sleeping beside you a lazy arm draped over your torso under the covers.

_Okay, calm down, it’s just Derek who is sleeping right beside you and last night you told him your pathetic life story._

_Fuck I told him everything, I need to get away from here right now._

You quickly and quietly got out of the bed and changed into some comfortable clothes, and went to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

“Are pigs flying, because right now I’m seeing Y/N L/N making breakfast for everyone,” Erica said sarcastically.

“Shut up Erica, if you want to annoy someone do it to Boyd, at least he won’t rip your throat out,” You said as you flipped a pancake. 

“Whatever,” She mumbled and walked away. 

“Breakfast’s ready,” You yelled as you put everything down on the table. Erica was the first to reach, followed by Boyd who sat beside Erica as usual, then came Isaac who raised his eyebrows but didn’t say anything because of the look you were giving him. After that, it was Jackson who came down, shirtless as usual.

“Jackson we all know you’re pretty put a shirt on or you won’t get any breakfast,” You said crossing your arms.

“It’s not like you made breakfast,” He shot back

“Actually I did, so go,” You said smirking, causing him to groan.

“Pigs must be flying,” You heard him mumble when he was walking up the stairs to his room.

“I heard that,” You yelled, as you glared at the other 3 who were sniggering “quietly”. A few minutes later, Jackson came down with a shirt and so did Derek.

“I’m not even gonna question anything,” Derek said as all of sat down and had breakfast. 

After everyone finished breakfast, Erica, Boyd, Isaac and Jackson all went to school. You were cleaning the dishes when you felt someone’s eyes on your back.

“Look, Derek what I said last night, forget about it, I was drunk and sad, it happens a lot,” You said 

“You’re lying,” He said

“Sure,” You said and walked back to your room.

* * *

 

**Later in the day:**

“Y/N, stop ignoring me,” Derek yelled, you looked at him and looked away and started to walk away again when he caught.

“Let me go,” You whispered under your breath.

“No,” He whispered back.

“What do you want Derek,” You asked him.

“I want to know why you’re so scared and why you keep walking away,” He asked you,

“Because I don’t want someone Derek, I don’t like sharing I prefer being alone and I always will don’t think you’re special because I told you about my life I was drunk and if I wasn’t I wouldn’t have done it,” You said, you know it hurt Derek, but at this point you didn’t care. You couldn't risk another person getting to you then walking away, ripping your heart out in the process. 

“Ok,” Derek said, this time even he knew you weren't lying, you were telling the truth and realized that he was nothing to you and would always be nothing to you.

* * *

 

**A week later:**

Since last week you and Derek hadn’t talked to each other at all, you avoided each other at all costs.

“You know what I’ve had fucking enough, these two are not talking to each other and my head is about to blow up, we need to do something,” Stiles said to everyone in the pack.

“Lock them in a room,” Isaac shrugged, obviously joking. But that didn't stop everyone from looking at him. 

“It’s not a bad idea,” said Scott, as everyone else nodded their head in agreement.

"Wait, seriously?" Isaac asked, shocked that Scott was actually considering the idea. 

"Yeah, it's worth a shot," Scott shrugged.

"Okay then," Issac said

* * *

 

You were shoved into a room by Scott and Derek was pushed in by Isaac, Boyd and Jackson.

“You both aren’t allowed to come out until you start talking normally again,” Lydia said and locked the door.

“For fuck’s sake, let me out,” You roared as you pounded your hands on the door.

“Why?” Derek said,

“What do you mean, why?” You asked him back.

“Why are you scared of letting people in,” He asked

“Because every time I do, they go away. First my mom, then my dad, those were 2 closest people in my life after they left I couldn’t let anyone in again,” You said.

“Not everyone is like that,” Derek whispered, as he walked towards you, sat in front of you and held your cheek gently in his hand rubbing his thumb on your cheekbone.

You were surprised by the affection he showed you, you had never seen Derek like this, but it felt so good to have someone be there for you and hold you and make you feel like you belong.

“I’m sorry,” You whispered

“Don’t be,” He said, as you gave him a hug, at first he tensed up but relaxed soon and hugged you back.

“Thank you,” You mumbled as you looked up at him from his chest.

He looked down at you, his eyes were trained on your lips for a few seconds when he slowly leaned down and captured your lips in a sweet and gentle kiss.

“You’re welcome,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like the story please leave me some kudos and also throw me some feedback, I'd love to hear you guys' opinions.


End file.
